


Little Lace Lies

by rosegukk



Series: Daydreaming | Original Monsta X Drabbles [6]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Drabble, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Non-Graphic Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-16 23:59:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18953695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegukk/pseuds/rosegukk
Summary: Hyunwoo succumbs to your little lies every time.





	Little Lace Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed ♡♡♡

You stare through your reflection in the window towards the shimmering, living city below. It moves and breathes, oblivious to you and the man in your hotel room and the murky lies that waver within the shadows. 

Hyunwoo steps behind you, his reflection joining yours in the dark glass.

“Allow me,” he breathes against your bare shoulder, fingers already pinching the golden zipper of your black dress.

The golden teeth release slowly down your spine, pricking a cool trail into your skin. When it runs out of track the dress slips down to an inky pool around your piercing stilettos leaving you exposed for the humming glow of the city. Hyunwoo’s face disappears from the glass as he looks down to admire you from behind. 

“These must go, too.” He hooks his thumbs under the band of your barely-there panties, the sheer black lace giving way easily to him. He lowers himself at the same pace, plump lips ghosting hot promises across your backside.

Lace joins silk as he kneels behind you. He brushes a kiss to the back of your knee, his fingers now moving to the delicate gold buckles resting above your ankles.

“And these.” Warm hands guide your feet out of your heels. A soft rustle fills the room as Hyunwoo moves your discarded attire to the side. Anticipation spreads like a creeping spider from the pit of your belly, tingling and skittering its way through your veins. In your reflection, the heavy strand of diamonds that expand across your chest glitter and gleam as your lungs swell with hot air; they twinkle in the low light, begging to join the lights and stars outside.

Hyunwoo rises, taking his time to mark the round of your ass with a kiss of adoration. Once again, his sculpted features join yours in the glossy overlay of the city. His eyes are shadowed, but you know what lurks behind his pupils.

He thumbs the diamonds that drip from your ear, lowering his hand down your neck to the band of jewels covering your chest.

“These suit you well.” He locks eyes with your reflection and you warm under his gaze.

“Thank you for them, Hyunwoo. They’re beautiful.” You turn your face to him, scraping a kiss to the underside of his jaw.

A chuckled breath pushes past his teeth and his hand continues its descent, pushing warm waves over your breasts and across your tummy until stopping between your thighs. He nudges a knee between yours, spreading you open for his fingers. He wastes little time in dipping into you, nibbling against that sweet spot on your neck as he plays with your silken core.

Soft moans tumble over the edge of your lips and you want nothing more than to sink further down, but Hyunwoo wraps his other arm across your breasts to hold you in place, his heavy golden watch chilled against your flushed skin. Strong fingers work you until you are spilling over and coat his hand with sticky pleasure, your moans coming faster and growing louder.

“You’ve always had the prettiest little moans,” he whispers into your ear. “The prettiest moans to go along with your golden charades, diamond-encrusted deceptions, and little lace lies, baby.”

He removes his hands, turning you to face him and you gasp through arousal-thickened air on unsteady legs. His eyes fall to the conspicuous diamond wrapped around your left ring finger, the only one he had not given to you, and finds a mumbled admittance escaping from the wounded corners of his heart,

“Unfortunately, I fall for them every time.”


End file.
